We All Scream for Ice Cream
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Sg1 heads to a store for ice cream but can't decide which kind to buy.


**This is a goofy little fanfic that I wrote for no apparent reason. Enjoy.**

**We All Scream for Ice Cream**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining and all of them, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were sitting on the dock fishing. Well, at least that was how Jack wished things were going. In reality, it _was_ a Saturday morning, but rain was coming down in buckets and all of SG-1 was gathered in Jack's living room. There was nothing on TV (as usual) and they were all bored out of their minds. Sam was staring out the window, Teal'c was staring at nothing, Jack was staring at his beer bottle, and Daniel…well, Daniel wasn't staring at anything. He was fast asleep, head resting on his hand.

After a while, Jack stood up. "Well, folks," he proclaimed. "I've got a sudden hankering for some ice cream."

Sam and Teal'c looked at him, surprised. "Ice cream, sir?" the major asked.

"Yep. There's a store about ten miles away. I hear they have great ice cream. And donuts," he added glancing at Teal'c, whose eyes lit up.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

"I shall attempt to awaken Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c rising.

"No, no," said Jack, raising his hand. "Let me do it." With a sly smile he walked over to where the archeologist slept on the chair. "Danny-boy, wake up time," he said softly. Daniel slept on. Jack took a deep breath, cupped a hand to his mouth, leaned forward and yelled, "Wake up call!!!!" The archeologist shot out of the chair with a loud yelp.

"Wha – what happened?" he asked, his blue eyes wild and his brown hair sticking up in a gravity defying way.

"Nothing happened," said Jack serenely.

"Then…then what'd you do that for?!"

"What?" O'Neill looked at him innocently. Daniel stared at him, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, sighed, and gave up. "Come on then, let's go," said Jack grinning.

"Go?" asked Daniel. "Go where?"

"I'll explain in the car," Sam told him as she headed outside. Daniel followed her and the rest of SG-1 out towards Jack's SUV. They all piled in and about thirty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. The four-some headed immediately towards the freezer section.

"Okay," said Sam. "What flavor should we get?"

"Uh . . . " came the general chorus.

"I always liked double chocolate chip," Jack said at last.

"Too chocolaty," both Daniel and Sam said.

"What? How can something be too chocolaty?"

"I don't know, but it can," the archeologist answered.

"This from the guy who used to live off of Fifth Avenue candy bars."

Daniel decided to ignore that. "What about . . . moose tracks?"

"Too vanilla-y," Jack said.

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't know."

"Mint chocolate chip," Sam spoke up.

"Too mint-y," said the colonel and the archeologist.

"How can something be too mint-y?" Her two teammates shrugged. Teal'c, sensing that this could take a while, snuck away to the donut aisle. The humans continued arguing.

"I'm telling you, double chocolate chip."

"Moose tracks."

"No, mint chocolate chip."

"Double chocolate."

"Moose."

"Mint."

"Excuse me," said a polite voice. They stopped arguing and looked at the woman. "There is a special today." She pointed to a sign on the freezer and walked away. The colonel, archeologist, and astrophysicist moved closer. The sign read, "Ice cream: Buy one, get two free."

"I didn't know stores did great deals like that," Daniel said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither," said the other two.

"Kinda solves our problem though."

"Yeah." Wordlessly, they each grabbed their respective flavors and went to find Teal'c. They met the Jaffa returning from the desert aisle, arms full of donuts of every size, shape, and color. He was looking extremely pleased. SG-1 paid for their deserts and drove back to Jack's house. Once there, they settled down on the living room floor and began to eat. By the time they were finished, each had grown to like the others' flavors and they had also come to like certain kinds of donuts that none of them would have ever dreamed of buying. Outside, the rain still fell, but inside . . . well, nobody seemed to notice. After all, who cares about rain when you have ice cream instead.

**The End**

**Please review.**


End file.
